pokemon_sun_moon_the_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Sun
Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie, 'otherwise known in Japan as 'ポケモン映画：Sun＆Moon, or literally 'Pocket Monsters the Movie: Sun & Moon, '''is a 2018 Japanese-American-Australian anime film produced by MGM, Columbia Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures. The world premier was at Japan Expo in March 6, 2018, then was released internationally on March 13, 2018, and was released in Japan on January 7, 2018. It is the third highest grossing movie of 2018, and the second highest grossing animated film of said year. Synopsis Ash Ketchum still dreams of being the greatest Pokemon master, and now he has to fulfill his dream in Alola! During when he is in the School of Alola, he makes new friends (and enemies) and travels through Alola to compete in Island Trials to earn Z-Crystals so he can experience the full reward of battling Solgaleo and Lunala. Plot The movie begins where Ash Ketchum arrives home to his mother, Delia, saying his memories of Kalos over a cup of hot cocoa. Ash decides to go to Alola and brings his mom along the way but only if she doesn't embarrass Ash. The two of them then arrive at the airport where their clerk was being very sarcastic, which lead to Ash being made fun of. The next day, Ash and his mom go to Alola and sign up for the school of Alola. Over there, Ash is made fun of by several kids and makes some new friends, like Lillie, Mallow, Kiawe, and more. Ash and co. learn about Solgaleo and Lunala, the two legendary Pokemon who created the Island of Alola. They have to go on a really long Pokemon journey, collecting Z Crystals and stronger Pokemon. Eventually, they will be able to take on the two Legendary Pokemon, and become some of the greatest trainers of all time. Cast * Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum- A Pokemon Trainer who is the main protagonist of the movie. He has a big dream of becoming the greatest Pokemon Master of all time. Did Ash succeed in his goal? Well... not really. * Ikue Otani as Pikachu- Ash's iconic (and adorable) Pokemon. He is used for most of Ash's battles, and generally wins them. Ash and him have a strong bond together. * Emma Watson as Lillie- A Pokemon Trainer who is one of the supporting protagonists in the movie. She accompanies Ash on his adventures. While Ash is generally made fun of in school, she stands up for him. * Zachary Gordon as Logan- The main antagonist of the film. He captures Solgaleo and Lunala, and he hates Ash and his friends. He has a very intimidating appearance. * Malin Akerman as Mallow- A Pokemon Trainer who is one of the supporting protagonists. She accompanies Ash on his adventures. She has a crush on him, but is too afraid to tell. * Jessica Chastain as Delia- Ash's mom. She takes care of Ash (like a mother should, by the way) and also loves him like a mother should. She also totally embarrassed him on Scene 2. * Ed Helms as Professor Kukui- The Pokemon Professor in Alola, and also a teacher in the School of Alola. He is Ash's teacher. * Victoria Justice as Serena, a Pokemon Trainer who traveled with Ash on Kalos. She is Ash's childhood friend who dreams to be the queen of Kalos but didn't. She has a major crush on Ash, but is too afraid to tell. NOTE: The whole AmourShipping crap is as persistent as Bronies (My Little Pony fans). * Craig Roberts as Zack, a kid in the School of Alola who doesn't find anything funny. His signature line is, "Why do you immature losers laugh all the time?" He travels with Ash, Mallow and Lillie. * Amy Poehler as Jessie, the female Team Rocket member we all know. She has a big temper all the time, and gets easily annoyed by literally anything. * Billy Crystal as James, the male Team Rocket member we all know. Unlike Jessie, he doesn't really get annoyed, and likes to joke around every once and a while. * Gilbert Gottfried as Meowth, Team Rocket's iconic Pokemon member. He is very sarcastic and likes to comment on almost anything. He has a playful personality, and isn't very strong in battle. * Chris Evans as Jordan, a kid who is in Ash's class. He likes to tease and make fun of him. * Johnny Depp as Morton, a man in the lounge. He notably doesn't care about what anyone says nor does. * Mark Wahlberg as Giovanni, the head-master of Team Rocket. He is Jessie & James's boss. He owns a pet Persian. * Angelina Jolie as Angelica, Professor Kukui's wife. Her personality is unknown; her only appearances are at the ending and through a phone call with Professor Kukui where we can see a second screen with her in it. * Miranda Cosgrove as Dawn, a Pokemon Trainer who traveled with Ash throughout the Sinnoh reigon. In her scenes, she tries to protect Ash from Jimmy. * Dan Green as Jimmy, a Pokemon Trainer who had his own adventures in the made-for-TV movie The Legend of Thunder. Jimmy is the exact opposite of Dawn. * Elizabeth Banks as Lana, a Pokemon Trainer in the school of Alola, and also one of Ash's friends. She is not in Ash's class. * Pierce Gagnon as Sophocles, a young Pokemon Trainer in the school of Alola, and also one of Ash's friends. He is not in Ash's class. * Ben Schwartz as Kiawe, a Fire-type Pokemon Trainer who is very serious. He goes to the School of Alola. * Bella Thorne as Misty, a Water-type Pokemon Trainer who was Ash's friend who traveled with him throughout the Kanto and Johto regions. She has a crush on Ash, and admits it once in the movie. * Adam Sandler as Brock, a Rock-type Pokemon Trainer who was Ash's friend who traveled with him throughout the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. He has a crush on all of the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies. * Bob Peterson as the clerk from the airport. He is very rude and also rips off Roz from Monsters, Inc. Coincidentally, he actually voiced Roz from Monsters, Inc. and his voice interpretation is also imitating Roz. * Tyler Perry as Mr. Rolic, a teacher in the School of Alola. He is Ash's history teacher. * Kevin Hart as Dave, a Flying-type Pokemon trainer in the School of Alola. He is in Ash's class. * Alec Baldwin as Mr. Mico, a teacher in the School of Alola. He is Ash's English teacher. * Nolan Massey (or Knottyorchid12) as Terrence, an Electric-type Pokemon trainer in the School of Alola. He is in Ash's class. * Demi Lovato as May, a Pokemon trainer who traveled with Ash throughout the Hoenn region. She has a mild crush on him. Release Dates Japan: January 7, 2018 USA/Canada: March 13, 2018 UK/Ireland: March 19, 2018 Australia/New Zealand: March 20, 2018 Denmark/Spain/Portugal/China/Mexico: March 24, 2018 Venezuela: March 29, 2018 India/Pakistan/Puerto Rico: March 31, 2018 South Korea/Taiwan: April 7, 2018 Ukraine: April 10, 2018 France/Italy: April 11, 2018 Switzerland: April 18, 2018 Vietnam/Thailand/Indonesia: April 23, 2018 Israel: April 26, 2018 Belgium: April 30, 2018 Other: May 20, 2018 Sequels ''Main article: Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie 2: The Awakening of Necrozma A sequel, titled Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie 2: The Awakening of Necrozma, has been announced by Columbia Pictures. It is unknown when it will be released. Untitled Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie threequel Columbia Pictures announced a third film, but the name is currently unknown and there is a possibility of cancellation. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie